


A Step

by lillytriestowrite



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9157648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillytriestowrite/pseuds/lillytriestowrite
Summary: This is for the Fitzsimmons Secret Santa! Prompt was to write about FitzSimmons during the 6 month time jump between season 3 and 4. So here is a drabble about FitzSimmons deciding to share a room on the base!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TashxTARDIS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TashxTARDIS/gifts).



Fitz had been pacing around his small bunk for about 5 minutes now, trying to figure out if he should ask Jemma to move into the couple’s bunk that was currently sitting empty on the base, as it had been for months since Hunter and Bobbi left. He shook his head and chuckled to himself, thinking about the amount of crap he would get from both of them for even being nervous about this. Of course he knew Jemma would want to, but for some reason it still seemed like a big deal. I mean, they’d lived together before, but they were just roommates then. And they slept over in each others respective bunks almost every night now, but still. This would be something… new. It would make this thing they were doing seem even more real. Which he knew was a good thing. But that didn’t make it any less scary. Still, they had promised not to waste anymore time, and he intended to make good on that promise. He made his way to the lab, where he knew Jemma would still be despite the late hour.

* * *

While filling out yet another report for the new director, Jemma found her mind wandering to Fitz, wishing she could be hanging out with him right now instead of doing this. She knew when she got the promotion that she would have less free time, but the fact that she was prepared didn’t make it suck any less. They had only just started their relationship, and she didn’t want to waste any more time than they already had. But there was still the team to protect, which is why she’d taken this job in the first place. Coulson might not be the director anymore, but at least one of them still had some semblance of power. Still, she missed Fitz. And she missed science! Since her promotion it’s felt like all she’s done is paperwork. She sighed and looked around the now empty lab. “It will pay off,” She said to herself, and tried to believe it was true.

“What will pay off?” She jumped upon hearing a familiar voice from behind her.

“Ugh, Fitz! You scared me”

“Sorry,” he said as he came up to hug her from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder. “It looked like you were doing something important and I didn’t want to interrupt.”

She turned in his arms to give him a quick peck on the lips. “Nope, nothing important. Just more paperwork.” She rolled her eyes. “It seems like that’s all I’m doing these days.”

“Yeah I know… everything has been so different since Coulson stepped down. But at least we’re still here, right?” She appreciated him trying to be positive, but she still couldn’t shake the feeling that simply “being here” wasn’t enough. 

“Not all of us. Not Lincoln.” It didn’t need to be said, but she said it anyway. “Not Daisy.”

Fitz’s face flashed with anger for a brief moment, but his expression became soft as he took both of Jemma’s hands in his. “Hey. Look at me. She’s gonna come back. She just needs a little time.” He sounded like he was trying to convince himself as much as he was her. 

“I know. I just worry about her.”

“Yeah. Yeah, me too.” There was a prolonged silence, which was often what followed a conversation about Daisy on the base. Jemma decided to change the subject.

“Well I can finish the rest of this in the morning.” She yawned as they began walking out of the lab. “Let’s go to bed, shall we? You’re bunk or mine tonight?” With the mention of bunks Fitz’s face shifted into an unreadable expression, which Jemma noticed immediately, of course. “What is it?”

Fitz felt momentarily panicked, but then figured it was best to just spit it out. “Well it’s just… about the bunks. I’ve been thinking… what if we moved into Bobbi and Hunter’s old room?”

Jemma stopped short and looked at him with a sort of blank expression and replied, “oh.”

“I mean, only if you want to obviously. I know we technically haven’t been dating that long but we did agree that we weren’t going to waste any more time so…” when she still hadn’t said anything else he started to get nervous “Jemma?”

“Fitz, I-”

“It’s too soon isn’t it? I’m sorry I shouldn’t have just brought it up out of nowhere like th-”

“Fitz! Fitz stop, please I... I think it’s a great idea.” When Fitz looked at Jemma’s face his nervousness completely melted away. She was beaming. One of those rare Jemma smiles reserved only for him. 

He returned her smile “Oh. Well um. Good. Good then.” 

“Actually now that you mention it, I’ve been thinking about that too. I mean we sleep in each others bunks every night so it only makes sense for us to share one. I just didn’t want to say anything yet.”

“You didn’t think I would say no, did you?”

“Of course not. I know it shouldn’t be a big deal but somehow it feels like it is. It would make what we’re doing seem more…

“Real.” He finished for her. 

“Which is a good thing!” She clarified quickly. “But... still a little scary, you have to admit.”

“Yeah but… it’s a good scary, I think.” And there he was again, looking at her as if she was the only thing that mattered in the universe. She couldn’t help but kiss him then, which he reciprocated happily. And when they pulled apart she felt even more certain of what they were about to do. 

“Yes, Fitz. Definitely a good scary.”

* * *

The next day, leaving Mace’s office after getting his approval to move into the couple's bunk, Jemma felt a surge of excitement about the future, and she knew Fitz felt the same. A shared bunk was just one step closer to Perthshire. A small step, but a step nonetheless.

“So, Jemma ‘excels at preparation’ Simmons, I’m assuming you already have a full list of things to get for our room?” 

“I hate you.”

“Says the woman who just agreed to move in with me.”

“You got me there.” She conceded.

“Face it, Simmons. You’re stuck with me forever.”

“Well, I suppose I could think of a worse fate than that.”

“Love you, too.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
